<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're a warm person by moiraine (sourmind)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486898">you're a warm person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourmind/pseuds/moiraine'>moiraine (sourmind)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Making Out, Soobin too, beomgyu is a warm person, this is just my excuse to write them making out lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourmind/pseuds/moiraine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hyung hangat, hyung selalu terasa hangat,"</p>
<p>Ketika Beomgyu spontan mengatakan Soobin adalah orang yang hangat, Soobin berusaha menunjukkan yang sebenarnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're a warm person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heavily inspired karena nonstop dengerin Love Story (Taylor's version) - Taylor Swift dan tentu saja Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish (you can also listen to that song while reading this!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dalam dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya, Beomgyu selalu memimpikan seseorang yang sama. Tingginya mungkin memang selalu berubah-ubah, wajahnya pun tidak pernah terpatri dalam sudut ingatannya. Yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah perasaan hangat yang hadir tiap kali ia membuka mata. Seolah, merengkuhnya sehabis perjalanan mimpi yang panjang.</p>
<p>Dalam dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya, Beomgyu bertemu dengan Soobin ketika ia berusia dua puluh tahun. Pertemuan berbasis lingkup pertemanan yang sama. Soobin merupakan teman dekat dari Hueningkai, kekasih Taehyun. Pertemuan yang biasanya selalu dilakukan berlima (dengan tambahan Yeonjun, kakak kelas Taehyun dan Beomgyu) kemudian berlanjut menjadi pertemuan personal yang hanya berisikan Beomgyu dan Soobin.</p>
<p>Beomgyu selalu memimpikan orang yang sama. Awalnya ia berpikir sosok dalam mimpinya adalah wujud abstrak dari kedua orang tuanya, yang wajah maupun nama tidak akan pernah Beomgyu ketahui seumur hidup. Atau mungkin sosok itu sebenarnya merupakan wujud keinginan dari seseorang yang diharapkannya mampu membuatnya selalu merasa hangat. Ia tidak pernah tahu jawabannya. Tidak sebelum ia bertemu Choi Soobin.</p>
<p>Karena ketika ia bersama dengan Soobin, rasa hangat yang selalu memenuhi benaknya hadir perlahan. Menyusup melalui jemari yang saling bertaut, rengkuhan hangat, dalam tawa maupun kerutan mata yang selalu ikut hadir bersamaan dengan lengkung bibirnya yang terangkat.</p>
<p>Menyusup melalui kata-kata manis, dan kecupan lembut yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.</p>
<p>Ia bukan seseorang penganut romantisme belahan jiwa. Tidak percaya dengan adanya benang merah yang menangkup jari kelingking mereka. Tidak peduli meski selama ini ia selalu menyusut air mata ketika menonton kisah picisan itu dalam <em>movie night</em>-nya bersama Soobin.</p>
<p>Yang Beomgyu tahu, kehadiran Soobin selalu menghangatkannya.</p>
<p>Tidak peduli ketika hujan yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa sepengetahuannya, ketika salju pertama turun, atau ketika terik matahari musim panas yang membakar dan membuat baju mereka basah oleh keringat.</p>
<p>Bahkan ketika badai hadir menyapa dalam bentuk pertengkaran, Beomgyu masih merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan dari Soobin. (mungkin hal itulah yang selalu kembali menyatukan mereka. Membuat jari-jemari mereka yang refleks saling bertaut ketika terpisah, serta rengkuhan hangat Soobin dan kepalanya yang selalu bersandar di lekukan leher Beomgyu)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?” tanya Beomgyu pada suatu hari.</p>
<p>Soobin menautkan alisnya, mulutnya terbuka sedikit tampak mencerna apa maksud Beomgyu.</p>
<p>“Maksudmu?”</p>
<p>“<em>Hyung</em> hangat, <em>hyung</em> selalu terasa hangat,”</p>
<p>Mata Soobin berkilat sebentar—tidak menyangka kalimat barusan terlontar dari Beomgyu. Ia tahu kekasihnya tersebut seringkali tidak berpikir dulu sebelum mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Spontanitas, satu hal yang tidak bisa ia ingkari adalah hal pertama yang menariknya untuk mendekat dan membuatnya tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan sisinya lagi.</p>
<p>“Candaan apa yang kamu rencanakan Choi Beomgyu?” Soobin menyentil dahi Beomgyu pelan, membuat kekasihnya tersebut meringis. Tidak seperti Beomgyu yang biasanya akan membalas kelakuan tersebut, Beomgyu yang kini di hadapannya bersungut sambil mengusap dahinya pelan.</p>
<p>“Kali ini aku ngga bercanda. Kamu adalah orang yang hangat Choi Soobin,”</p>
<p>“Hm…” ujar Soobin dengan nada menggantung, tidak tahu apakah gumaman tersebut berarti sebuah penegasan atau awal penyangkalan.</p>
<p>Beomgyu mengeratkan pelukannya, kepalanya bersandar di lekukan leher Soobin, membuat laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil. Jarang-jarang Beomgyu menunjukkan afeksinya berlebih seperti ini. Entah apa yang sedang berkutat dalam pikiran laki-laki ini. Apakah pengaruh rintik hujan yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari jendela kamar Beomgyu, atau <em>tteokpoki</em> hangat yang ia belikan semalam—sebagai hadiah bagi Beomgyu yang telah melalui minggu ujiannya yang padat, atau karena <em>cuddling session</em> semalam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tentu saja Soobin tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Ia menikmati dengan cara memberi kecupan kecil pada pucuk kepala Beomgyu.</p>
<p>“<em>Teach me how to be warm</em>,” ucapan itu hampir tidak terdengar jika Soobin tidak memasang telinga dengan baik. Bibir Beomgyu menggelitik lehernya. Ia tersenyum pelan.</p>
<p>“<em>But you are warm, especially when you hug me like this</em>,” Soobin berkata sambil menarik wajah Beomgyu dari lehernya. Ia menatap kedua mata coklatnya. Mata yang selalu saja membuatnya tertarik ke dalam sana, seperti pusaran ombak, menenggelamkannya ke dalam lautan tak berbatas.</p>
<p>Beomgyu mengerutkan bibirnya, wajahnya merunduk dan matanya kerap menghindari tatapan Soobin—sebuah gestur yang sering ia lakukan ketika tidak siap menerima pujian. Semburat kemerahan perlahan muncul di kedua pipinya.</p>
<p>Soobin tidak bisa menahan kegemasannya lebih lama. Tangannya segera merengkuh wajah mungil di hadapannya, memberikan jarak sebelum kedua hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Soobin menikmati Beomgyu yang terkesiap oleh tindakannya barusan. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat kedua mata coklat itu kembali menatapnya, bulu matanya yang panjang mengerjap.</p>
<p>Tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama mereka saling menatap. Tanpa kata, hanya embusan napas yang saling beradu. Soobin kemudian mengecup bibir Beomgyu pelan, ketika pada awalnya kekasihnya tersebut membuka mulutnya hendak bicara, ingin mencairkan suasana yang mulai memanas.</p>
<p>Lontaran kata yang tidak sempat terucap, terlumat oleh kedua bibir mereka yang beradu pelan.</p>
<p>Tangan Beomgyu perlahan naik ke atas, merengkuh sisi atas kaus Soobin. Ia bisa merasakan rengkuhan tangan itu semakin menguat, seiring dengan jemari Soobin yang perlahan memijat kulit kepala Beomgyu, memainkan rambutnya.</p>
<p>Seluruh indera perasa di tubuh Soobin meneriakkan respon yang sama. Ia memikirkan pernyataan Beomgyu barusan tentang dirinya yang hangat.</p>
<p>Beomgyu kini tidak lagi meremas kaus Soobin, jemarinya berpindah menelisik leher Soobin. Ia merasakan tubuhnya meremang, desir kehangatan perlahan menyelimuti hatinya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How dare you to call me warm, when everything about you radiates the morning sun.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciuman itu terhenti ketika Beomgyu terkekeh tiba-tiba. Soobin menatapnya saksama. Spontanitas, ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Beomgyu, namun ia tidak pernah urung menanyakannya.</p>
<p>“Kenapa tertawa?” jemari Soobin merapikan anak poni Beomgyu yang menutupi bola matanya. Soobin tidak ingin bola mata coklat itu terhalangi apapun. Bibir Beomgyu mengerucut kembali. (bibirnya yang sudah menari-nari indah di pelupuk mata Soobin, mengundangnya untuk segera kembali dikecup.)</p>
<p>Soobin menanti jawaban spontan kekasihnya.</p>
<p>“Kau bukan hanya hangat, tapi kau akan membuatku meledak jika terus melanjutkan hal itu!” Beomgyu terkekeh sambil memukul bahu Soobin. Cukup keras, membuat Soobin sedikit berjengit. Namun ia tidak hiraukan rasa sakitnya. Di hadapannya, Beomgyu tampak bersinar dengan senyum hangatnya. Kedua mata coklat Beomgyu tampak berseri. Soobin kembali tenggelam dalam lautan tak berbatas itu. Ia merasa tidak adil, bagaimana bisa dirinya tenggelam sempurna dalam pusaran ombak di lautan dan tidak sekalipun merasa kedinginan.</p>
<p>Seluruh indera perasaannya membuncah, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dirinya dan Beomgyu bercampur menjadi satu.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re a warm person</em>, Beomgyu-<em>ya. Remember that I burn for you,</em>” ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.</p>
<p>(yang Soobin tahu selanjutnya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera kembali melumat bibir Beomgyu.)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soogyu-deprived and raining season makes me feel like this. thank you for reading! kudos and comments are very appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>